


Glitter and Bulls

by maxwell_demon



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Old shit, Shameless Smut, Ugh, i did this one as a prompt for a collection on tumblr back in the day, mechanical bull, random hookup?, this is really not my jam, what do i even tag this thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxwell_demon/pseuds/maxwell_demon
Summary: A surprising hookup at a local country hot spot. Ride it like you stole it, and grit & grin through the pain.





	Glitter and Bulls

It was a larger crowd than usual, but I didn’t let it shake me. I carried on, and didn’t miss a step as I explained the process to the beginners.

Every Friday night I taught some basic line steps to anyone who cared to show up thirty minutes early as part of my job at the honky tonk. Lately, though, I had noticed a certain someone among the faces for at least six Fridays that I could remember.

She was the cutest thing I think I’d ever laid eyes on. Her hair was long and curly, and the curves of her legs were scarcely hidden by her short denim skirt.

Once the rest of the patrons started showing up, my group always dispersed. I tipped my hat to them and made my way over to the bar. Truth be told, I was an everyman here. Dance instructor, bartender when Alexis and Theresa needed help, and bouncer if an unlucky soul decided to ask another man’s wife to dance.

I hopped over the bar and started mixing drinks, drawing drafts, popping off long neck caps on the edge of the bar, and collecting cash. I always waited on the ladies first. A little flirting never hurt anyone’s tip jar.

I glanced up and saw her nudging her way through the swelling crowd. She locked eyes with me and fiercely grinned. When she finally made it to me, she propped her elbow up on the bar. “Hey,” she shouted over the music.

“Hello, ma’am. What can I get for you?”

“I was just wondering…” she paused as the crowd roared in approval when a popular song started playing. “Would you happen to give private lessons?

"Private lessons?” I asked, just as Theresa swung me away by the arm. “Excuse us for a second, darlin’,” she smiled sweetly. She whispered in my ear. “I know that is the one you’ve been talking about. If you don’t get the hell out of the bar and go after her, so help me, I will personally kick your ass.” She pushed me back toward the woman then slapped me on the back.

“What was that all about?” she looked a bit puzzled.

“Oh, nothing. She just told me it’s break time.” I shyly smirked.

I made my way around the bar and motioned for her to follow me. The woman met me at the other end. She immediately hooked her arm around mine, and I felt a catch in my breath.

“My name is Katie,” she shouted.

“I’m Tom, nice to meet you.”

“You know, I’ve been wanting to talk to you for ages,” she confessed as we inadvertently started making our way to the dance floor.

“I was hoping you would. I’ve noticed you here every weekend,” I gushed, trying not to sound like a schoolboy with a crush.

Katie giggled and joined the end of one of the lines of people on the floor. I took a spot beside her, and we started to dance in unison with everyone else.

She didn’t need lessons, and could probably dance circles around me.

We laughed and danced for four more songs. I couldn’t keep my eyes off her.

The next song started, and most people flooded off the floor. We stood there looking at one another. Those few seconds seemed like hours. The slow love song played on, and a few other couples pressed against one another.

She stepped toward me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I got lost in her warmth as I embraced her, letting my fingers fan out on the small of her back.

Even through the mingled scent of sweat, she smelled so fucking pretty.

Not much else was spoken through the rest of the song. Our eyes and bodies did the communication.

The song finished, and another upbeat number started. She didn’t let go of me.

“I don’t normally do stuff like this,” she hesitated and bit down on her bottom lip. “But, do you think we can go somewhere a little more quiet?”

My heart raced at the thought, and I nodded. I knew just the place.

I took her by the hand and led her through the mass of people to the hallway meant only for employees. I cut my eyes over at Theresa, and she clapped in the air so I could see before I pulled us into the large storage room.

“I’m sorry, the light’s shorted out,” I mentioned as I grabbed a lantern on the shelf beside the door. There wasn’t much light, even after I turned the thing on.

Boxes and boxes filled the room. Extra chairs, bar stools, a ping pong table, and a broken down mechanical bull.

“It’s ok. I can feel my way,” she hummed softly, and before I knew it, she’d jumped into my arms. I stumbled but quickly rebalanced myself before setting the lantern down on top of a box. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and I squeezed her ass while I supported her weight.

Strawberry lip gloss.

She tasted as good as she smelled. Our lips crushed together, and her tongue sensuality searched mine out. I moaned into her mouth.

“Take me, Tom. I want you,” she whispered as the muffled music still filled the air.

I couldn’t really deny the fact that I wanted to. A painfully huge erection pressed against my impossibly tight jeans.

I stumbled over to where I knew Theresa kept a box of condoms stashed. I pulled one out and broke away from her kiss to hold it in my teeth.

There weren’t a lot of options in the crowded room. I opted for the bull.

Boxes of shit were kicked out of my path. I was on a mission now, no time for worrying about what spilled where.

I sat her atop the body of the bull and fidgeted with my zipper. My shirt was already half untucked from her jumping me. There was only time to undo the first few buttons. I grabbed my cowboy hat and placed it on her head before pulling the shirt over my head. I didn’t even look to see where it landed.

I pulled my boot off and stumbled again as I fought it. Fucking hell, undressing was hard when you lost all blood flow to your head.

Both boots, pants, underwear, socks. All strewn about on the floor. She had watched me intently as I undressed for her.

Somewhere between my boots and boxers she had shed her own clothing. Hers were a bit easier to slip out of apparently. “Leave the boots on …please?” She flashed me the most irresistible pouty face.

I didn’t even complain that I’d just had hell getting them off. I slipped them on and stood there in my birthday suit…..and cowboy boots: condom now in hand.

I swung my leg over the bull and straddled it facing her. The head was behind my ass. She shimmied toward me as I unrolled the condom along my dick. There was no place to put my feet, so I slipped them into the stirrups. Katie crawled up on my lap and smothered me with kisses again.

I didn’t know what I did to deserve this attention from such a lovely woman, but I hoped that I could do it to her again.

She took my length in her hand and slid herself down on me. I groaned and grabbed a handful of her ass again.

She seemed to have an idea of what she was doing on the bull, meanwhile I struggled to balance myself. I laughed when she hooked the heels of her boots on the horns. We removed them when someone was riding, but that was beside the point.

She felt so tight around me, and I could feel the delicious ring of muscle as she slid up and down on my cock.

Her fingers dug into my shoulders as she rode me. I tried to focus on that so I could hold off my release.

Katie leaned in and started to nibble on the side of my neck. It was so delicate at first. Then she sucked a large portion of my skin into her mouth and sucked harder and harder. I could feel the bruise coming to the surface.

I let my hands roam her bare back since her breasts were pressed against me.

Oh, fuck, I could hardly suppress it any longer. She released my neck and started bouncing more quickly.

I tried to watch her breasts in the dim light. She bounced even harder. Katie cried out, and I could feel the rhythmic contraction and release around my cock.

I pulled her close to me, and something must have shifted in the base of the bull.

It was too late, I’d heard the metal giving. The only thing I could manage was to wrap my arms around her and turn so at least she could land on me.

I don’t know what hit first: my hip on the floor, or my rib cage on a nearby box. “Oh, shit!” I squeaked when she pushed her weight up off of me.

“Oh, fuck. Are you ok?” she tried to get up and out of the way.

A Christmas ball rolled beside my head. I know she didn’t mean to laugh because her face turned bright red.

I tried to make the best of the situation. “I’m good. Not finished yet though!” I yanked a Christmas tree skirt from the half smashed box and spread it out on the ground. It was covered in glitter, but better than the nasty floor.

I laid her back on it and nestled myself between her legs. My cock slid right back inside of her. I moaned, and it didn’t even matter if it was out of pain or pleasure. It all felt so good.

She hooked her legs around me and held my arms with her hands as I braced myself up above her. My eyes closed, and now I tried to focus on what I was pushing away before. She rocked her hips in time with mine, and groaned as I forced myself deeper. “Oh, fuck…I’m gonna..”

“Mmmhmm,” she crooned.

I came with a ferocity and twitched with each wave of pleasure. I lingered for a few seconds after, then pulled my cock out before the condom slipped. I resituated myself so I was sitting on my ass on the tree skirt. The condom came off with a pop, and I tied a knot in it. I smirked at her, and she returned the gesture.

“Shit, that was wild,” she added. I could only nod. It was nothing I’d have expected to happen.

She stood and started to gather her things to get dressed.

“Can I see you again?” I asked as I returned to my feet.

“Of course, honey. I’ll be here next week!” She made her way back out the door. I was left to put myself back together. Hopefully no one would care that I spent so long abandoning my post.

I opened the door and walked toward the bar. I had a limp, a possibly cracked rib, an ass full of glitter, and a smile that was a mile wide.


End file.
